FIG. 1 shows a prior art suspending structure of a ceiling fan. The prior art suspending structure is formed by a suspender 10, a swinging pipe set 11 and a hanging bell 12. The suspender 10 is installed with an assembly hole 101 so that the hemisphere hanging head 111 can be installed within the assembly hole 101 and is swingable through a small swing angle. The bottom of the hanging bell 12 is formed with a round through hole 121 for being passed through by the swinging pipe 112 of the swinging pipe set 11 and then the hanging bell 12 is combined to the suspender 10 as a shielding body of the suspending structure of a ceiling fan.
In the prior art, the suspending structure of a ceiling fan, the swinging angle of the swinging pipe set in the suspender is confined by the assembly hole of the suspender, swinging pipe set, hanging bell and other factors about the safety and construction. Therefore, it can be installed to a general horizontal ceiling. For an installing surface with a large slope, not only it can not be installed thereto, but also is not safe.